N-hydroxy-4-{5-[4-(5-isopropyl-2-methyl-1,3-thiazol-4-yl)phenoxy]pentoxy}benzamidine has excellent efficacy in the treatment and prevention of osteoporosis (Korean Patent No. 10-454767), in the treatment of bone fractures (Korean Patent No. 10-639041), and in the treatment and prevention of allergic inflammatory diseases (Korean Patent No. 10-682199).
It is generally known to those skilled in the art that active ingredients used in pharmaceutical compositions must be highly soluble in water or an aqueous solution of a broad range of pH values. However, since N-hydroxy-4-{5-[4-(5-isopropyl-2-methyl-1,3-thiazol-4-yl)phenoxy]pentoxy}benzamidine has low solubility, its salt forms having high solubility need to be developed to increase bioavailability of the compound.
Accordingly, the present inventors have developed an N-hydroxy-4-{5-[4-(5-isopropyl-2-methyl-1,3-thiazol-4-yl)phenoxy]pentoxy}benzamidine 2 methansulfonic acid salt, which is highly soluble and stable (Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2006-57511).